Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(4.00\times 10^{0})\times (1.00\times 10^{-2})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (4.00\times 1.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 4.0 \times 10^{0\,+\,-2}$ $= 4.0 \times 10^{-2}$